Divine Sub-Albion
Divine Sub-Albion (神のサブアルビオン), also known as the Other Silver Wings of the Vanishing Dragon (バニシングドラゴンの他の銀翼), is an Sacred Gear created from an jewel from the Divine Dividing. It is currently wielded by Akuko Lucifer. Summary The Divine Sub-Albion, was created by using an jewel from the Divine Dividing, witchcraft, and alchemy. Appearance The appearance of Divine Sub-Albion, is identical to the Divine Dividing, but with an silver tint. Abilities The Divine Sub-Albion has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 15 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings, which allows the user to always be at their highest potential. As a pair of wings, it also enables the user flight that can reach up to light-speed. Announcements * Divide: Halves the opponent's power and adds it to the user. This call is announced every 15 seconds. In Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced ever 5 seconds until the user reaches his/her limit. * Reflect: Allows Akuko to reflect all attacks. * Silver Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker: Activates the Scale Mail armor, Divine Sub-Albion Scale Mail. * Half Dimension: Halves the size of objects and living beings around the user. * Juggernaut Drive: Activates Juggernaut Drive. * Compression Divider: A more powerful version of Half Dimension. It halves a specific target continuously until they vanish from existence. * Supremacy Overdrive: Activates Silver Albion Cardinal Promotion. Forms Divine Sub-Albion: Scale Mail Divine Sub-Albion: Scale Mail '(ディヴァインサブアルビオン：スケールメール, Dibain ''Sabu Arubion: Sukeiru Meiru): Also known as the '''Other Armor of the Silver Dragon, is the Balance Breaker of Divine Sub-Albion, which creates a Silver Dragon Armor with blue jewels that covers the user's body and strengthens the users powers and abilities. When active, the user is able to absorb power every 5 seconds, this also applies to later forms. Divine Dividing can also halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of Half Dimension, this ability does not require the user to make contact with the target. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive (覇龍, Jagānōto Doraivu): Also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, like the original Divine Dividing, Divine Sub-Albion also has access to this form. Prior to the series, Vali had already attained this form, which he attempted to use in Volume 3 and was first displayed in Volume 6. This form releases the full power of the Vanishing Dragon which would normally cause the user to lose their sanity while having their lifespan being devoured by the power, but Akuko is able to avoid that by using his large amounts of demonic powers as a substitute to his life force, Akuko has trained extensively to stay sane during the process but he's able to use the Juggernaut Drive for brief periods of time. Similar to the original Divine Dividing, Divine Sub-Albion's Juggernaut Drive, requires an chant to activate. The chant goes as follows: : I, who am about to awaken, : Am the False Dragon who has violated the principles of supremacy from the True White Dragon : I envy the "infinite", pursue the "dream", and pity the "truth" : I shall become the Silver Dragon of My Supremacy : And I shall take you to the light-less limits of the silver underworld Silver Albion Cardinal Promotion Silver Albion Cardinal Promotion (シルバーアルビオン枢機卿の昇進, Shirubā Arubion Kādinaru Puromōshon), also known as the Silver and Red Dragon of Vanishing Supremacy, is a new form that Akuko attained in Volume 11 through training with his father. The form changes the color of his Scale Mail armor to silver and red. Akuko designed the form after Boosted Gear's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, and like it, it does not consume his life. It also has access to, Compression Divider. Like the Juggernaut Drive and Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it requires a special chant to activate. The chant goes as follows. : I, who is been reborn and awakened : Am the Silver Crown Prince who has split from the principals of scarlet supremacy : I walk the road of Domination by piercing through the imaginary truthful silver dream with infinite silver destruction : I shall become a Silver Emperor of pure Scarlet Paradise : And I shall show you the furture abyss which freezes in chilling white darkness! Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears